


lucky penny

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode s3e02: And the Stealer of Fortune, Ezekiel-centric, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, ezekiel is the best honestly, one-sided conversations, or post episode 3x02, probably a little OOC dialogue-wise because i am out of practice with this show lmao, this is random btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: After the case, Ezekiel makes a visit.





	lucky penny

 

“Uh, hello?” Ezekiel called, glancing around as if to make sure no one else was nearby. He approached the statue, twisting his fingers nervously.

“I’m Ezekiel. don’t think we, uh, actually got introduced,” he said. “I mean, you were trying to plunge the world into total chaos, but… yeah, I get it. I mean, you were just doing your job, right, mate? You just got a little… overzealous with it. I get that.” He looked away, eyebrows drawing together. “Not sure it deserves life time imprisonment as a statue, but…”

There was a moment of silence, as if he expected her to answer. Then he seemed to realized that she was still very much a statue.

“Well, either way. I can’t really release you, even if I knew how to. You’d probably just go right back to your doomsday plan, and- well, I can’t let that happen. And besides,” he laughed, “Jenkins would be _so_ pissed at me. And he’s got a sword, so…”

Ezekiel finally looked back up at her, biting his lip. “But I figured I can keep you company? I mean, it’s got to be boring, standing on a pedestal like that for thousands of years. Least I can do is talk to you a bit, right?”

“Especially as if you’re really lady luck, then, well- you’ve probably kept me alive most of my life. Or a lot of it, anyway. Being a good thief does require a certain amount of luck. Not _all_ luck, of course, I do have quite a lot of skill…” He said this almost smugly, cheerfully, before he seemed to remember himself.

“Well, I guess I’d also get it if you didn’t want me to stick around. I mean, I’m just a boring little mortal to you, right? And I helped trap you, at that…” He seemed to consider something. “Could you send a sign, do you think? I mean, you are still a goddess. Jenkins said you used to be incorporeal. Surely you could do something really small?”

There was silence from the statue. No response.

Ezekiel sighed. he turned to leave when his keen eyes noticed a gleam on the floor. He blinked, then bent down to pick it up.

A penny, heads up.

“Hey, a lucky penny,” he said, with a moment of oblivious cheer, then his eyes widened and he turned back to the statue.

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh.”_ He bit back a grin. “Alright, m’lady. I’ll see you next week, yeah?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on how ezekiel always seems to be super accepting and kinda sweet with the various "monsters" the librarians meet? like, stumpy and frankenstein's monster and nessie's egg? i know it's not the same thing, but it's what inspired it.  
> that, and how he consistently objects to things such as someone being trapped for hundreds/thousands of years (especially for disproportionate crime), even objecting to fortuna's imprisonment (and nicole's! and those people in "and the city of light", etc.)
> 
> sorry that's it not super well-written, lol- i wrote it at like? 3 am? after watching the librarians in the middle of the night
> 
> anyway yeah this is kind of random but i liked the idea so


End file.
